Home Is Where The Heart Is
by HeartlandHorsePassion
Summary: Sequel to This Isn't Goodbye.Sam returns to River Bend for the birth of baby Cody. But she's only there for a visit. Can she convince her Dad she belongs on the ranch? And does Jake believe in her enough to risk it all to help her? SAKE ending!Chap 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Anne Forster looked out the second story apartment window at the flashing lights of the cars driving by on the street below.

She tried to imagine the Phantom galloping across the playa, but she just couldn't. Back in Nevada Sam could go riding on her loyal cow pony, Ace, almost anytime she wanted, and she would often see wild horses. She especially loved it when she saw the Phantom. And even if she didn't see the Phantom she could imagine that the flowing tall yellow grass was his mane, and she could almost feel his presence in the air.

But in San Fransico there was nothing that felt like home. Even if Sam closed her eyes and tried to dream she was back at the La Charla, meeting the Phantom by moonlight, an emergent siren would disturb her thoughts. It was quiet for a few minutes, so Sam closed her eyes and tried once more to to teleport her mind to a beautiful place where wild horses ran free, and so did her heart.

Ring. Ring. Sam sighed. This time it was the telephone that had broken through Sam's peaceful thoughts. Sam stared at the cordless handset on the bedside table. Wasn't Aunt Sue going to answer it? Then Sam remembered that her Aunt had gone to the grocery store and would be back soon. Sam considered who the caller could be. It most likely wasn't Jen since she had said the day before she would be gone that night. Sam decided that since the call could, perhaps, be important, she'd better answer it.

Sam picked up the phone and hesitantly pressed the "TALK" button. "Hello?" She said cautiously. "Is this Sam?" A lower voice replied. Sam recognized Jake's voice at once, but she was so shocked that he would be calling her, she had to make sure. "Is this Jake?" Sam asked. "Yeah brat, it's me." Jake sounded relieved. There was a moment of silence before Jake asked, "So how ya been?" "Okay." Sam replied. Honestly, she felt extremely homesick and lonely, but she wasn't going to tell Jake that right now. What she really wanted to know was why Jake had called her.

"Well," Jake said, sounding a bit un comfortable, and Sam could just imagine him rubbing the back of his neck, "I just called to say that I, uh, miss ya brat, and I hope you're doing alright." Sam was truly touched.

Jake Ely had actually called her, to _talk_, and to tell her he missed her at that. So she had threatened about what she'd do if he hadn't called, but she was just kidding, and didn't expect him to really do it. And Sam got the feeling that it had been Jake's own idea to call her. She just couldn't believe it.

Sam knew it was hard for Jake to talk about anything much, let alone anything to do with feelings. "I miss you too Jake." Sam replied genuinely. She didn't even if Jake had heard her, because a second later there was large amount of scuffling on the other end of the line, as Jake's brother's teased him. Sam didn't hear exactly what they were saying, or Jake's reply, because there were so many voices at once. But she did hear when Maxine Ely firmly and loudly said, "Knock it of boys!"

Sam heard shuffling as Jake's brothers scurried out of the room. Then it was silent. Sam heard a sigh, and she decided to say something. "Jake, you there?" Sam asked, although she already knew the answer. "Yeah, I'm here brat." Jake replied with another sigh. There was a pause and then Jake said, "Well I gotta get goin'. I guess I'll see ya when Brynna has the baby." Sam had almost forgotten that Dad could be calling her any day to tell her that Brynna was having the baby, and Sam would hop on a plane back to River Bend. But only for a visit. And that was why Sam had mixed feelings about it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam replied to Jake. "Well bye brat." Jake said quietly. "Bye Jake." Sam responded. Then they both hung up.

Sam stared at the phone in her hand, still in a daze over the phone call. It had been good to hear Jake call her Brat. It made her feel like she was still at home. But it made her miss it even more too.

"Sam?" Sam quickly set the phone on the dresser and turned to look at Aunt Sue, who was standing at the bedroom door. "Who was on the phone?" Her Aunt asked. "Uh, it was just..Jake." Sam said slowly. "Oh?" Auny Sue sounded surprised, "What did he have to say?" "Oh, uh, he was just calling to say hi." Sam said cassually.

Aunt Sue looked at Sam skeptically for a moment then said, " Well, you'd better get going on you're homework." Then Aunt Sue turned and walked in to her own room. Sam sighed. She had enjoyed spending time with her Aunt over the last two weeks. Watching movies, reading, and going around the city together, they had fun. But only sometimes did Sam feel as though Aunt Sue and her were from two different worlds. Whenever Dad, Jen, or in this case, Jake, callled Sam, Aunt Sue seemed as if she was upset.

When Sam talked about home, or horses, Aunt Sue seemed to stiffen up as if Sam was talking about some horrible past life. It was times like these when Sam felt terribly distant from Aunt Sue. To Sam, her life at River Bend wasn't horrible, it was wonderful. And it wasn't her "past" life either. It was her life. Everything about it. Everyone. Dad, Gram, Brynna, Jake, Jen...Ace...galloping across the desert with the wind in her face...the Phantom. It was all her life. And Sam knew it always would be. She had to return to River Bend, because it was her home, and it was where her heart was.

The next morning Sam reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and got ready for school. It wasn't really that Sam didn't like going to school, she did know some kids from when she'd lived in San Francisco before, it was just that Sam didn't feel like she belonged there. She was used to her smaller, more friendly school in Darton. There, almost everyone knew her, and she missed being part of the Dialogue, and seeing Jen and Jake everyday. And even Rachel Slocum wasn't so bad when she compared her to some of the mean city girls at the huge San Francisco high school. But Sam knew she would just have to tough it out and keep her faith that it would be over soon.

Later that day, Sam was headed for her last class of the day when two of the girls that had known her from before, Tasha and Sonya, came running up next to her in the hall. "Sam!" They both cried out at the same time. "Hey." Sam replied looking at them. "I tried to call you last night but the line was busy." Tasha said, tieing her black hair up in a pony tail. "Sorry, my friend Jake actually called." Sam respnded quickly. "Who's Jake?" Sonya asked. "You mean you're protective cowboy friend?" Tasha's response overlapped Sonya's. "Yeah." Was all Sam answered. Then before her curious friends could ask her any more questions, Sam ran off to her History class.

After school Sam met Sonya and Tasha and Tasha's Mom, who agreed to drive the three girls over to Aunt Sue's apartment. "Call me when you're ready for me to come pick you up!" Tasha's Mom called as the three girls got out of the car and walked towards the apartment building. "Sure Mom!" Tasha called with a wave of her hand. As Sam approached the apartment door and fished in her pocket for the set of spare keys Aunt Sue had given her, she saw that there was a small package on the ground next to the door. Sam picked up the package in one hand, and unlocked the door with the other.

"Ooh, looks like Fed Ex decided to deliver you're Christmas presnts early." Tasha joked as she stolea glance at the package once Sam set it down on the coffee table in the apartment's small living room. Sonya rolled her eyes at the slightly lame joke, and sat down next to Tasha on the couch. After taking off her jacket and setting her backpack on the floor, Sam joined the other girls. For a second the three of them just stared at the package like it was a UFO. The package was addressed to Sam Forster. Sam thought the package had to be from someone she knew pretty well, since they hadn't written "Samantha". She decided to just satisfy her own curiosity and look at the return address.

It read "Jake Ely". Why would Jake be sending her a package? Sam wondered. And why hadn't he told her about it the night before? What could possibly be inside?

Hehehe...Yeah, I know I'm bad, leaving you with a cliffy on the first chapter, but at least that will give you a reason to review...so I will upload the next chapter sooner! Can't wait to hear what you think! You reviewers are my inspiration! ;) :)

P.S The next chapter will be longer, this one I just kind of wrote in a rush, cause I was so anxious to get this story started!:D


	2. Going Home

Sam slowly opened the package and saw an envelope and underneath it was something wrapped in newspaper. Sam picked up the envelope and looked inside. There, with a folded piece of yellow lined paper, was the silver horse hair bracelet Sam had made from strands of the Phantom's mane. Sam took it and slid it on to her wrist, then took the letter and opened it. It was then that Sam remembered that Tasha and Sonya were there, because she felt them looking over her shoulder. Sam gave them both a quick sideways glance, then read the letter.

It read:

"Brat, I found this picture and thought ya might like to have it. Your Gram found the bracelet and asked I offered to send it to you. Hope your doing okay in the city. See ya, Jake."

Somehow, it made Sam feel good the way Jake had wrote "See ya". It made her feel like she really was just in the city for a visit, and it gave her hope. Curious to see the the picture Jake had sent, Sam lifted the newspaper. There was a small wood frame with a picture inside. Sam lifted it out of the dark box to look at it. The picture was one that Jake's Mom had taken in the spring. It was of Sam, Ace, Jake, and Witch, when they were about to go for a trail ride. Jake was holding Witch's reigns, and the big black mare seemed to be glaring at the camera. Jake, who didn't like having his picture taken any more than his horse did, had an embarrassed look on his face, but he was smiling. And Sam was laughing as Ace playfully nuzzled the top of her head. Sam remembered that day and the fun they'd had, and she wished she could go back in time.

Sam was snapped out of her memories when Tasha squealed in to her ear, "That is so cute!" Sam jumped in surprise. "Huh?" She asked in confusion. "The picture is so cute!" Tasha exclaimed. "Yeah, I can see why you miss it there. I can tell you were really happy." Sonya said, looking sympathetic. Sonya was usually a bit more sensitive than Tasha, who was more excitable and bubbly.

"Yeah, I do miss it." Sam said, rubbing her finger across the glass of the frame. Only she knew how much she missed it.

Later that night Sam lay on the bed in her room, twirling the horse hair bracelet around her wrist. She remembered putting the bracelet in her diary so she would be sure not to forget it. But in the rush of getting packed she had almost forgotten her diary, but she had ran and grabbed it at the last minute. Now that she thought about it, she vaguely remembered the pages of the diary flipping open as she'd run out the door. That must have been how the bracelet had fallen out. Remembering this, Sam got up and looked for where she had put the diary. She hadn't seen it since she'd arrived in San Francisco, so she hoped it wouldn't be too hard to find. After a few minutes she found it in one the pockets of her suitcase.

Sam took the diary, then belly flopped back on to the bed. She opened the little journal and flipped through the pages. She hadn't wrote in it much, but there were a few pages filled. One page caught her eye. It was the day when Sam and Jake had gone shopping for baby stuff. Sam laughed as she read what it said.

"Today was crazy! Dad and I tricked Jake into going shopping for baby stuff with me, and the look on Jake's face when I made him buy diapers was hilarious! I even took a picture, and would have loved to stick it in here for memories sake, but I promised Jake I'd throw it away, which I did. But then Gram found it in the trash. Ugh.

So then Dad and the hands got a hold of it and teased Jake, who totally flipped out. I guess I can understand since if his brothers found out about it, they would probably tease him for the rest of his life. So anyways, in the long run I tore up the stupid picture and Jake forgave me. So I guess, all in all, today was pretty good. And I'll always have that memory in my brain(that is, unless I tell anyone else, and Jake knocks my brains out) LOL!"

Sam couldn't believe it had only been a month since that day. So much had happened since then, and so much had changed.

The next day Sam came home from school and walked in to the kitchen to get a snack. After grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, she walked back into the living room. And that's when she noticed Aunt Sue. Her Aunt was sitting on the couch and she looked as if there was something on her mind. Sam immediately got the feeling that there was something important about to be said. "Sam sweetie, Sit down." Aunt Sue said calmly, patting the couch next to her. Sam sat down, and looked at her Aunt, waiting for her to go on. "Your Father just called ten minutes ago." Sam's breath caught in her chest and for a moment she couldn't breathe. Aunt Sue continued, "Brynna is going to be having the baby at home, and they want you to be there as soon as possible." Sam very slowly let her breath out and nodded. She had known this was coming. "So I booked the next flight I could. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning at eight, so you'd better start packing."

That night Sam lay in bed with her eyes closed. But her mind was wide awake. Whenever she thought of returning home, her heart thudded in her chest. Excitement filled her at the thought of being home again, but she dreaded the feeling that wouldn't really be home. And what she dreaded even more was what it would be like to leave again. She imagined walking across the ranch yard, in to the house. And sleeping in her own bed again, and waking up in the morning to o see Ace. And she could eat her supper with Brynna, Gram, and Dad, and she could hang out with Jen and Jake. But then once Dad was ready to send her back, it would all be over.

It was ten o' clock the next morning and Sam's stomach lurched as the plane landed. She waited for the speaker to announce that it was time to get off the plane, then she grabbed her carry on bag and followed the rest of the passengers.

Once Sam was standing in the busy airport she scanned the faces for her Dad. The night before, no one had called to say if Brynna had the baby yet, or if they were alright. Before they'd left for the airport Aunt Sue had called several times to make sure someone would be there to pick Sam up at the airport, but all she'd got was the voice mail. Sam only hoped someone had gotten Aunt Sue's messages. Sam was just about to go get her luggage herself, then look for a payphone, when she saw a familiar face looking towards. Sam smiled and waved, and Jake's face split in to a grin as he walked towards her.


	3. There's No Place Like Home

When Sam reached Jake, she reached out to hug him, and he lifted her off her feet in a warm hug. Sam grinned up at him as he set her back on her feet. "Great to have ya back, brat." Jake said, smiling broadly. "Good to be back, cowboy." Sam replied with a teasing smile. Then she followed Jake as he went to get her luggage. "So how's Ace?" Sam asked as she followed Jake outside, lugging her second heaviest suitcase behind her. Jake snorted. "Figures he's the first one you'd ask about." Jake said with a smirk," He's fine." "Good." Sam replied, "So, how's everybody else? And, Oh my gosh, You totally should have told me by now..how's Brynna and the baby?"

Jake stopped a moment, looking around the parking lot as if he didn't remember where he'd parked, but apparently he was just summing up his next answer. "Brynna had the baby. It's a boy. He and Brynna are both doing great, according to my Mom." Jake said, he rubbed the back of his neck and Sam knew he was squirmish talking about having babies, or just babies in general. "Well, why didn't anyone call to tell me? I didn't know who was going to pick me up. I thought I was going to have to _walk_ all the way back to the ranch!" Sam exclaimed, letting just the least bit of exasperation take over her voice. Jake chuckled at Sam's over exageration, but got serious when Sam sent him daggers with her eyes. "Phone lines were down from the storm last night." Jake said, sounding like his old stoic self, But then he added with a hint of tease, "But anyways, I'm here, so obviously your not _walking_ all the way back to the ranch." Sam laughed as continued to walk across the parking lot.

A smile lit up Sam's face as they walked towards Jake's faded blue truck. Just the sight of it reminded her that she really she was home again. Jake tossed her luggage in the truck bed, then he hopped in the drivers seat, and Sam went around to the passenger side. They drove in peaceful silence for awhile, and Sam drifted towards sleep as the truck drove down the road, back towards home.

Sam's mind was on the haze of sleep, when she vaguely felt the truck jolt to a stop. Thinking that they had arrived at River Bend, she forced herself to open her eyes. She blinked in confusion as she saw before her, not the ranch house, but Clara's Diner. Sam turned to see that Jake had already gotten out of the truck, so she opened the truck door and hopped out. She looked around for a moment before seeing Jake on the other side of the truck, obviously filling it with gas. Jake looked up and spotted her over the top of the truck. Replacing the gas hose, he walked over to the other side of the truck and approached Sam. "Wanna get something to eat?" Jake asked, nodding towards Clara's. Sam just nodded, and Jake turned towards the entrance.

As they headed in to Clara's, Sam had that strange feeling that she had when she was on a road trip and she stopped to get something to eat. Even though she had only been gone for two weeks, it felt as though she was a visitor. But the feeling vanished as soon as she sat down at the table across from Jake, and Clara came over. "Sam!" Clara exclaimed joyfully, "It''s so good to see you back!" Sam smiled at Clara's excitement, and felt her own excitement growing as she realized she really was home. "It's great to be back." Sam replied with a large smile. "You know what, desserts on the house." Clara said with a broad grin. "Thanks!" Sam replied, as Clara bussled away to serve some demanding customers.

"So what do you want to eat?" Sam asked Jake. He gave her a half smile, before saying, "Well, everybody's pretty busy at your place, so we might as well make this our lunch, so you can get what ever you want." Sam stared at Jake in astonishment for a moment. She knew he didn't have much money to be eating out much, so she had figured they'd just get fries or something to go with their desserts. But Jake was being awful generous. "You know you don't have to treat me to a big lunch just to welcome me home." Sam said. "No. Your Dad payed me a little extra for this horse I've been working with, and I just thought we could save your Gram some trouble by eating here." Jake replied humbly. "Okaaay.." Sam said looking down at the menu, then up at Jake with a teasing glint in her eye, "In that case, I think I'll get a large bacon cheeseburger, a jumbo fry, and a large rootbeer. And of course, since it's on the house, a piece of chocolate cream pie." Jake just replied with a chuckle.

After finishing their "feast" Sam and Jake both thanked Clara, then headed back to Jake's truck. Sam sighed in contentment as she settled against the seat as Jake started the engine. Jake snorted at her as she closed her eyes with a smile. The next thing she knew, Jake was nudging her in the shoulder saying, "Sam, we're here. Wake up. Your home." Sam's eyes fluttered open to see that they were parked in front of the River Bend ranch house. Seconds later Gram was on the front porch, beckoning her and Jake to get out of the truck. Sam jumped out of the truck and ran towards Gram, suddenly realizing how much she missed her. "Sam!" Gram exclaimed happily as she wrapped Sam in a hug. Gram smiled at Sam and led her inside the house, calling over her shoulder to Jake, "Don't forget the luggage Jake! Thank you!"

A feeling of warmth wrapped itself around Sam as she walked inside the ranch house. She followed Gram in to the living room, where Brynna was lieing on the couch, a small bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms. "Sam!" Brynna's face lighted up when she saw Sam approach, "Come see your new baby brother. Cody." Sam kneeled next to the couch, and looked at the bundle of blankets to see a small face peeking out at her. "Hi. I'm your sister, Sam." Sam said giggling as the baby reached out with it's tiny hand towards her. "I'm pleased to meet you too." Sam said laughing as she took the little hand in hers. "He's adorable isn't he?" A female voice said from behind Sam. Sam turned to see Maxine Ely standing there with a mug of tea in her hand, "I'm so glad your back Sam. Your little brother is truly precious, and I'm so glad your here to share this special time with your family." Sam smiled down at the baby, and she just had to agree.

sat down on the recliner, and after taking a sip of her tea she asked, "So where is Jake? He hasn't been in the house since little Cody was born. About everyone's seen Cody but him." "I think he's a little bit afraid of babies." Sam said with a chuckle. Maxine and Brynna laughed along with her. "Well," Gram said, "He won't be able to resist coming in here when he smells the sweet apple pie I have in the oven." Sam couldn't help but think that after that meal at Clara's, neither her or Jake would be very tempted by the apple pie.

It was five o'clock and everyone was just sitting down for supper. Everyone being Dad, Gram, Brynna, Mrs. Ely, Jake, Dallas, Pepper, and Ross, whom Gram had convinced to join them for the special occasion of celebrating Cody's birth. It turned out that Gram had saved the apple pie for supper, so Sam now had enough of an appetite to think about having a small piece.

After the wonderful and somewhat festive meal, everyone seemed to branch out to their own duties. Brynna went to take care of Cody, Dad went upstairs to shower, the hands went out to the bunk house, and Gram got started on dishes. Sam offered to help, but Gram insisted that she could now go see her horse. So eagerly, she did.

"Ace boy!" Sam called as she climbed on the paddock fence. Sweetheart and Popcorn flicked their ears towards her, but didn't make any moves. But when Ace heard her voice, his head flew up and he broke in to an excited lope towards the fence. "Oh I missed you boy!" Sam breathed as she climbed over the fence into the paddock, wrapping her arms around Ace's warm neck. Ace nickered and nuzzled her in reply.

Sam just breathed in his smell for a few minutes and rubbed her hands through his mane. She felt that there was noone else in the world, until someone came up behind her and climbed on to the fence. Startled, Sam jumped back and turned around to be staring right in to Jake's eyes. "Just came to say goodnight." Jake said cassually as Sam backed off. "Goodnight." Sam replied, somewhat blankly as she was still a little dazed from their sudden collision. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow." Jake said, hopping off the fence. "See ya." Sam responded as he walked towards Witch.

Then Sam felt something nudge in the shoulder, and she turned, laughing, to hug Ace again. "Hopefully, boy, tomorrow we'll go for a run. Just like always." And as Sam looked around the ranch, at the barn, at the house where she saw Gram in the kitchen window, at Ace, and at Jake decending on Witch, and she knew that there truly was, no place like home.

Tried to make this chapter longer, and I hope you enjoyed it ! Could you tell those little hints where Sam and Jake are starting to realize...? Anyways, please Read and Review! And tell me if you loved it, hated it, or something in between. And anything suggestions are welcomed! THANKS!:)

AN: BTW, I really felt bad about changing the way Cody was born, since Terri Farley wrote it so well in Run Away Home, but I had to make it fit with the story, so I hope you'll forgive me! :)

All characters and setting from the Phantom Stallion books belong to Terri Farley. Only my ideas belong to me.


	4. Team Sam Belongs at River Bend

Buzzz...Sam jolted from her sleep as the alarm next to her bed went off very loudly. Sam's arm reached out from under the bed covers to hit the snooze button, and the moment the obnoxious buzzing stopped, Sam remembered where she was. She sat straight up, her hair flying everywhere, and she jumped out of bed, now excited about the early morning.

Pulling on her jeans at the same time, Sam walked, or rather hopped, over to her window and looked out. She smiled at the sight before her. There was a beautiful sunrise that sent shadows and sunlight across the ranch yard, and in the round pen Sam saw Jake riding bareback on a pretty brown and white paint. Looking at them, Sam could just imagine Jake galloping across the play with his hair free and long like it used to be, riding his pretty paint indian pony.

Pulling herself out of the little day dream, Sam resurfaced to real life and decided to hurry up and head out side and ask Jake about the new horse, and more importantly, ask her Dad if she could go for a ride on Ace. As Sam walked across the ranch yard, she thought about inviting Jake to go on the ride with her. For one thing, she would enjoy riding with Jake, and maybe getting him to talk, but she also had an ulterior motive; she knew that her Dad would be much more likely to allow her to go on a ride if he knew Jake was going with her. So it would be a win-win situation.

By the time Sam reached Jake, he was already out of the round pen and walking towards her. "Hey Brat." Jake said, sounding a little out of breath," I'm surprised to see ya out here this early, although some of us have been sweating our heads off since dawn." "Oh yeah," Sam replied with a tease, "I can tell by your smell." Jake chuckled, then said with a teasing glint in his eye that made Sam back away from him, "Well that's why I've decided you need a hug." For a moment Sam just stared at him in puzzlment, but then she took one look at his sweaty t shirt and realization sunk in. "No you doooon't!" Sam squeled, jumping away from Jake just as he took a lunge for her. Sam laughed and ran in circles as Jake chased after her.

"Your making me dizzy brat!" Jake said, laughing. Sam just rolled her eyes and kept running. After a few minutes Sam was out of breath and was about ready to surrender, when she spun around and ran right in to someone. She gasped and looked up to see her Dad. "Mind telling me what's going on here?" Wyatt asked sternly, but Sam could see the amusement in his eyes. "I was just coming to ask you if me and Jake could go for a ride?" Sam said, making it a question. Wyatt looked like he was thinking for a second, then he replied, " Yeah, You kids go ahead and have some fun, just be back in a couple hours." "Okay!" Sam exclaimed, hugging her Dad. Then she ran straight towards the barn, Jake following slowly behind after him and Wyatt shared one of those man to man looks, that seemed to be saying, "I don't know what I'm gonna do with that girl..."

15 minutes later Sam had Ace tacked up and she was standing outside the barn, waiting to mount up. "It's nice to be the ones waiting for him, for once, isn't it?" Sam whispered to Ace, as they both watched Jake tack Witch. Ace nodded his head as if in agreement. Sam smiled and called to Jake, " Jake! We're waiting! We gotta get going!" Jake just gave her an annoyed look before giving Witch's girth a firm tug.

A few minutes later, Sam and Jake were both riding out of the ranch yard.

"So, what are you doing with that paint mare?" Sam asked Jake, as Witch and Ace's hooves plodded rhythmetically across the River Bend bridge. "One of my Dad's old friends brought her over here. He had her since she was born, but then when she was a 3 year old, he sold her to some guy who wanted to turn her in to a barrel racer. I guess my Dad's friend, uh Henry, wasn't sure about the idea at first, but then he sold her anyways. So apparently, the guy that bought her tried trainging her real agressively, and it didn't work out quite like he planned," Jake said, and Sam could tell he had taken a real interest in this horse, "So uh Henry bought her back from him and brought her over here to see what I could do with her. I've been using a lot of the same ways we used on Blackie."

Sam nodded, then she asked her favorite question, "What's her name?" "You always ask me that, brat." Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Well, it's a very important question." Sam said defensively. "Alright," Jake said with a sigh, " Her name is Rising Sun." "That's pretty." Sam replied, "But why didn't they just call her Sunrise?" "Because," Jake replied, rolling his eyes again, " Rising Sun is more..." "Unique?" Sam interupted, "And more indian-ish?" "Yeah, I guess." Jake said with a chuckle, then added," Indian-ish?" "Okay, okay! I suck at vocabulary!" Sam proclaimed somewhat sarcastically. Jake just looked at her and shook his head with a chuckle.

The two of them rode in blissful silence for a few minutes, then Jake asked, "So how's San Francisco?" Sam looked down at her saddle horn. She had dreaded this ever since she'd come home, or actually ever since before she'd even left. She had wanted to just keep pretending forever. Pretending that things were just like they'd used to be, before she'd left for the city. But she'd known that it wouldn't last forever, soon enough someone would ask her something, and bring her back to reality. Sam only wished that someone didn't have to be Jake.

"uhh..San Francisco's pretty cool. Aunt Sue's nice, and we go shopping a lot and watch movies." Sam replied, still looking down at the saddle horn, hoping that if Jake didn't see her face, he would believe she wasn't upset. But Sam could sense Jake looking straight at her. "Your really not happy there are you brat?" Jake asked, and something in his voice told Sam that he understood. She looked up and met Jake's eyes, "It's just not where I belong, Jake."

"I know." Jake said. Sam looked at him for a moment. "Did you really miss me Jake?" Sam asked softly. Now it was Jake's turn to look down at his saddle horn. " Yeah brat, I did." Jake said so quietly Sam almost didn't hear him. Sam smiled, appreciating how Jake was being more open with her. "Well, I missed you too." Sam said, then she added sadly, "I miss everything here. I just wish I never had to leave again." Then Jake looked up with a half smile and said, "Well, I think your Dad kind of regrets sending you away." "Really?" Sam gasped. "Well, I think he knows that you'll never be happy in the city, he just doesn't want anything to happen to you." Jake responded.

Suddenly Sam felt spark of hope inside. "Do you think that if I could prove to my Dad that I'm responsible, then he might think about letting me stay?" Sam questioned Jake hopefully. "I don't know brat," Jake replied, "But I hope so." "Well, would you help me?" Sam asked. "Sure brat. But what you gotta know is that, know one can hel you to truly be responsible." Jake replied. Sam thought for a minute. "You know, I think I've learned my lesson."Sam said to Jake, "I'll always love animals, and the Phantom, and I'll always want to help them. And maybe I'll be crazy sometimes. But from this moment on I'm going to put poeple first, including myself."

"Nice speech brat." Jake replied with a chuckle, "If you follow through, Wyatt might just let you stay."

"Exactly." Sam replied, "So are you in?" Jake looked at her puzzled for a moment, "In on what?" "Team: Sam Belongs At River Bend. SBRB!" Sam said dramatically. "Whatever." Jake said. Then Sam reached towards Jake, and gestured for him to shake her hand, then she paused, "There's only one thing you need to know, before you shake on this," Sam said, and Jake raised his eyebrows, looking a little scared of what she might say next, "Jen is going to be part of this team too." Jake looked a little exasperated for a moent then he said, "I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but okay." Then Sam reached out and gave a good old fashioned cowboy hand shake, and said, "Alrighty, pardner."

And so Team Sam Belongs At River Bend was initiated, and for the first time in weeks, Sam felt hopeful that she might just get her life back.


	5. Plans, plans, and more PLANS!

After Sam and Jake's ride, and a few chores, Sam went inside and showered and got changed

into fresh clothes.

According to Gram, Jen's Mom had called to invite Sam to go out for supper at Clara's with the Kenworthy's. Jen hadn't called Sam since she'd gotten back, but Sam figured things must be going well for her family, since they rarely went out to eat. Sam decided she might as well wear something nice for the occasion. She dug through her closet until she finally decided on a pair of dark jeans, and the same midnight blue sparkly turtleneck sweater that she had worn at the going away party Gram had thrown for her just a few weeks ago. The outfit was pretty but still casual enough. Sam looked at the clock and saw that the Kenworthy's would be there to get her in only thirty minutes, so she quickly got dressed and just for Jen, she dashed on a quick brush of mascara and a tiny bit of dark blue eye shadow that nearly matched her sweater. After all, the only reason she owned the make up was because Jen had given it to her. Then she briskly brushed her hair until it bounced, and then went downstairs to wait.

Sam was sitting on the couch at 4:55. Jen's family was supposed to pick her up at 5 o'clock and for once in her life, Sam was ready and waiting. She sat on the couch cross legged, jiggling her foot in boredom, when at 4:56 a tall dark shadow cast across the living room floor. Sam looked up to see Jake looking down at her curiously. "Hey Jake." She said waving a hand at his pondering face. "Hey brat." He replied, then after a minute of thought, he asked, "What's with the outfit?" "What's wrong with it?" Sam asked, looking down at her clothes. "Nothin'." Jake replied with a chuckle, "It's just that I wouldn't call those your everyday ranch clothes." "Oh," Sam responded, realizing Jake didn't know about her going out, "Jen's family invited me out to eat at Clara's, so I figured it was a good enough occasion that I might as well try to look nice." "Oh. Well, ya did a pretty good job." Jake said with a slight smile. "Huh?" Sam asked in

confusion, not quite understanding what Jake had said. "Oh, well uh, I just meant that you, uh,

look real nice brat." Jake said, looking down at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck

awkwardly. "Oh, well, um, thanks Jake." Sam responded, blushing a little, although she didn't know why, as she realized that Jake was actually complimenting on her looks. For a moment

the two of them stood there in an awkward silence, and then there was a honk from outside, and realizing it must be Jen, Sam glanced quickly at Jake then rushed out the door.

"Oh Sam! I'm so glad your back! And my Dad said we can get whatever we want to eat at Clara's, everything's just so great!" Jen spilled out excitedly as soon as Sam got in to the back

of the Kenworthy's car. "It's awesome, and it's so great to see you!" Sam replied, giving her

friend a big hug. "And you look great! I love the sweater, and your even wearing make up!" Jen exclaimed as she examined Sam's looks. "Thanks," Sam replied, "So it sounds like your mini family vacation must have been great." Jen's family had gone on a family vacation to

California for a week, and it seemed to Sam that things must have gone well. "It was

amazing!" Jen responded enthusiastically, "We even got to go horseback riding on the beach!""That is so cool!" Sam answered, glad that her friend was so happy.

" So how's San Francisco?" Jen asked, "I wish we could have visited you when we were in California, but it was too far from where we were staying." "Well," Sam replied slowly, "San Francisco's okay, and Aunt Sue's really nice, but you know, it's just not the same." "I know." Jen said sadly and with a rather dramatic tone, "Do you know how long your here for?" "My Dad hasn't told me yet." Sam answered, "Everything happened kind of suddenly, so I haven't had a chance to ask him." Jen just nodded, then suddenly Sam remembered the very important subject she had to talk to Jen about. But it was also very confidential. "Jen," Sam whispered, her eyes darting at Jen's parents in the front seats. "What?" Jen whispered back, looking very puzzled by Sam's sudden secretive behavior. "I have to talk to you about something when we get to the restaurant." Sam whispered. "Okay." Jen replied, giving Sam a knowing look. Sam only hoped that Jen would be as cooperative when she found out the plan, and she knew she would be, if only she didn't hate Jake.

When they arrived at Clara's, Jen's parents agreed that the girls could sit in their own separate booth while they ate. "Order whatever you want." Jen's Mom said as they went their separate ways. Sam thanked her and followed Jen towards a table. "What would you girls like to eat?" Clara asked as they sat down. "I'd like a large cheeseburger, a large fries, and a large chocolate milkshake." Jen replied readily. Sam looked at Jen in amazement, as she realized her friend was doing the same thing she had done to Jake. "What about you Sam?" Clara asked her next."Umm..." Sam replied, looking down at her menu. She didn't want to order something too expensive and take advantage, but she _was_ really hungry. "She'll have the same thing as

me." Jen said confidently. Clara looked at Sam for approval, so she just nodded and looked at

Jen in surprise. "I'll be back in a few with your feasts, girls." Clara said with a chuckle as she

walked away. ""So what's the big secret?" Jen asked, leaning across the table towards Sam, as if she couldn't wait another second. "Well, it's not exactly a secret." Sam replied, "It's more like a plan." "So what is it?" Jen urged. "It's called SBRB. Sam Belongs at River Bend." Sam replied.

"Wow." Jen responded, looking mystified, "So what's the plan?" "Well I haven't really

thought it through much," Sam answered, "but the point is for us to come up with some sort

of plan to convince my Dad to not send me back to the city. We have to convince him that I'm responsible enough to live on a ranch." As Sam heard her self, she realized her plan sounded pretty lame, but it was what it was. "Hmmm..." Jen said, "You know I think I can help, but as far as proving your responsible, only you can do that." "That's exactly what Jake said." Sam responded, "And I know it's true, but I guess I just wanted to find some fantastic way we could make it happen faster, since after all, who knows how soon I'll be going back." "Wait, wait, wait..."Jen said, seemingly oblivious to most of what Sam had said, "You've been talking to Jake about this?" "Well...Yeah." Sam replied, trying to act casual. "And what does he think about it?" Jen asked with narrowed eyes. "He said the only way to prove that I'm responsible is just by truly being responsible. But he said he'd help me." Sam replied. "How is he going to help?" Jen asked crossing her arms. "I don't know really." Sam replied honestly, "I guess he's just going to 'help me stay out of trouble' and since my Dad trusts him, he'll tell my Dad I'm being responsible." "Hmmm…." Jen said again, seeming to ponder something, "Well I guess I'm in on the plan. If Jake can do it so can I." Sam rolled her eyes at Jen's competitiveness, and just then their food arrived.

Two hours later Sam was stuffed and very content. The food had been delicious, and Sam didn't think she'd have to eat again for another week. Jen was spending the night at River Bend and in the morning they planned to go for a ride. It was only 7 o'clock so it was still too early to go to bed so they were sitting on the couch trying to think of something to do. "So..what do you want to do?" Sam asked Jen. "Uh.. How about watching a movie?" Jen suggested. "Sounds good." Sam said as she got up and walked towards the TV, "We watched Flicka last time, so how about we watch Flicka 2?" "Sounds great!" Jen replied. Soon enough the two girls were snuggled up on the couch with blankets, and just as the movie started, Gram walked in with a huge steaming bowl of buttery popcorn. "Mmm..." Sam said happily, "I think I can find some room in my stomach for that." "Thanks." Jen said as Gram handed her the warm bowl. "So how's it been,being back home?" Jen asked as Gram walked back in to the kitchen. "Well, obviously I'm happy to be back," Sam replied with a soft smile, "But I just wish I knew I was here to stay." Jen nodded in understanding, "How's baby Cody?" "He's doing great!" Sam replied happily, glad that Jen had changed the subject, "He's so adorable, and it's actually really exciting to have a little brother." Just as Sam finished the sentence both girls turned as the back door slammed shut behind someone. Sam knew it had to be her Dad getting in from the range, so she waited as she heard him hang up his coat and hat, and take off his boots. Then he appeared. "So how was your night out?" Wyatt asked, seeming to direct the question at both Sam and Jen, as he sat down on the recliner, giving the TV screen a quick glance. "It was great!" Sam and Jen both answered at once, then laughed. "That's good." Wyatt said with a small smile, "Glad you both had fun."

They all sat in silence for a few moments, the movie playing quietly, until Wyatt slowly stood up and said, " Well, I need to talk with Sam real quick, and then I'll let you girls get back to watching the movie." Jen just nodded approvingly, so Sam stood up and followed her Dad in to the kitchen. Then Sam waited as Wyatt walked over to the fridge and got out a carton of milk, then two glasses from the shelf. "I just want to talk to you a moment about what I have planned for you." Dad said as he handed her a glass of milk. Sam took it, nodding, although she didn't quite understand what Dad was saying. She just hoped what he had "planned for her" included staying at the ranch. "First of all, I haven't bought you a plane ticket yet." Dad began, and hope fluttered in Sam's chest, "But as long as all goes well I'm gonna give you two weeks. After that, well..we'll go from there. Alright?" Her Dad looked at Sam, so she nodded speechlessly. She couldn't believe that what Dad _seemed_ to be saying was that he would give her a chance. Before she could say anything Dad said, " I have a few things planned for these next two weeks, but this week I'll be gone for 4 days, if Gram hasn't told you already," Wyatt paused a moment, so Sam shook her head, and he continued, "So anyways, I'll have to talk to Jake about it, and he'll let you know what's goin' on." "Okay." Sam responded, feeling more than a

little mystified. "Well, Goodnight sweetheart." Wyatt said, planting a kiss on the top of Sam's head, "You and Jen enjoy yourselves." With that, Wyatt walked upstairs, and Sam walked back in to the living room...

to see Jen sound asleep on the couch. Sam thought for a moment, then thought to herself, " What the heck, with all these "plans", I might as well get rested up." Then with one look at the cozy couch, Sam dove under the blankets, and snuggled in. And just as she was about to fall asleep, she took one last glance at Jen's sleeping face, and said to herself, "Now this is what slumber party's are all about."

So what do you think? Did you like it? Did you like Sam's sense of humor in this chapter? Did you think the tiny little moment between Sam and Jake is going somewhere? What do you think should happen next? Let me know all your thoughts by clicking that lovable little button that says, "Review". THANK YOU! :D

(BTW Sorry if the editing/composition is kind of sloppy, I'm still trying to figure out my new computer so anyways...:)


	6. Hitting the trails

"uuhhh..." Sam groaned. SOMEONE was nudging her, hard. And whoever it was, was going to pay as soon as Sam got up, which if she had her way, wouldn't be anytime soon. "Stop..I'm asleep." Sam moaned in to the pillow that was under face. Even with her eyes still closed, Sam began to remember the night before, how she and Jen had fell asleep on the couch. "Je-en..I'll be up soon enough. A few more minutes won't make a difference on our ride. " "Brat, it's me." A low voice said. Sam's eyes snapped open even before her head shot up, and she stared up at Jake. "Jaake.." Sam said very slowly, not quite sure how to process what Jake was doing, standing there in her livingroom at such an early hour. Or at least, an early enough hour that her 8 am alarm hadn't gone off.

"What ya doin' still asleep Brat?" Jake asked, as if it was the most normal question in the world. "What am I doing still asleep?" Sam began sarcastically, but then stopped herself when she reaized that she DID normally wake up at 6:30, "Oh, uh, Dad told me to sleep in this morning. Said he had some "special plans" for me today." "Well, turns out your Dad had to leave this mornin' real early instead of tomorrow. So, he left me with all the "special plans"." Jake replied. "Do you know something I don't?" Sam asked Jake suspiciously. "Well, uh, yeah. But you'll find out soon enough." Jake answered. Sam thought Jake seemed a little uncomfortable with being in charge of all these secret plans, but if she was reading him right, he seemed a little excited too. "So when are you going to spill the beans?" Sam asked Jake, deciding that she didn't have time, or energy, to nag him in to telling her what was going on. "Like I said, soon enough." Jake responded with a mysterious smile. Sam just rolled her eyes, then she remembered her plans with Jen.

"Hey, where's Jen?" Sam asked suddenly, looking over to see that the other end of the couch was un occupied. "Last I saw, she was headin' upstairs to shower." Jake replied, not seeming too interested in the topic of Jen. But to what Sam knew was Jake's dissapointment, just at that moment Jen walked in. "So your up at last, Sam?" Jen teased as she walked in the room, ignoring Jake, wearing jeans, a yellow t shirt, and towel drying her hair. "Yeah, I'm up. Thanks to Jake." Sam responded, scowling at Jake, who then gave her a look before heading outside. "So ready to tack up our horses and hit the trails?" Jen asked excitedly. "Yep!" Sam replied, " Just let me get dressed real quick." Jen nodded and Sam headed towards the stairs. "I'll be down in a jiffey!" Sam called as she ran into her room. She wasn't going to waste a minute of her time, she had a feeling this week was going to be one of the best she'd had in a long while.

"Ahhh..." Sam sighed as she and Jen rode Ace and Popcorn across the sagebrush covered range, "It's so great to be back in the saddle, again." "Yeah," Jen replied happily, "And I'm overjoyed to be the first to ride with you, again." Sam looked down and tried to hide her guilty smile, but Jen caught it. "Don't even tell me!" Jen exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger towards Sam, "Jake got to ride with you first, didn't he?" "I plead the fifth?" Sam attempted to ward off Jen's attack. "Fine. I'll forgive you." Jen said, with a playful roll of her eyes, "But that doesn't mean I forgive Jake." Now it was Sam's turn to roll her eyes. Her friends were both too stubborn, know it alls. But she loved them for it.

As Jen and Sam rode over the bridge, in to the ranch yard, Jake who was sitting on the porch, got up and strided towards them. Sam could tell just by the way he was walking, with long forceful steps, that she was about to hear one of those lectures that started off with her full name. She hadn't heard one of those from Jake in awhile, and she didn't want to either, because it reminded her way too much of her Dad, not her best friend. But then it came, "Samantha Anne Forster!" Jake said in a growling voice, that made Sam think that he was holding in his aggravation, "You were supposed to be back by ten!" "Well what time is it?" Sam asked, looking down at her wrist, where there was no watch. "It's after 11!" Jake replied in exasperation. "Well I guess the time just flew by," Sam said casually, "I forgot my watch anyways. And besides, I really don't have anything much to do today. I already finished my chores, if that's what you're upset about." "It's not your chores brat!" Jake exclaimed, seeming to grow more exasperated by the minute. "Then WHAT is it?" Sam yelled back, finally losing her patience and causing Ace to sidestep. Jake let out a deep breath before saying calmly, "We're supposed to be heading out at noon."

"Heading out at noon?" Sam said anxiously, "No one told me. What are you talking about?" Jake looked away a minute, seeming to ponder something. "Well?" Sam said starting to panic just a little, "What's going on?" "Well, "Jake began, looking up a her, "It was supposed to be a surprise..but you didn't get here on time..so.." "Soo..what?" Sam asked, now more impatient then scared since she knew if it was a surprise it most likely wasn't bad. "It was your Dad's idea," Jake continued, "And he really wanted to go too, but the cattle auction came up so he left it to me to explain it to ya, and I guess sort of be in charge." "Will you just get to the point?" Sam burst out. "Alright, alright." Jake said, giving her a look of slight annoyance, "The plan is, we're gonna go camping." "Go camping? " Sam exclaimed in excitement, "But what do you mean by _we_?" "Uh, well your Dad invited the Kenworthy's to come, but they said they couldn't make it." Jake started, and Jen's face dropped, but then Jake continued, "But they said Jen could come along, and you're Gram'll be coming, but Brynna has to stay with the baby, but she insisted she wanted us to go anyways, according to your Dad. But Dallas will be here taking care of the ranch." "So, it's just gonna be me, Jen, Gram, and uh, you?" Sam asked, skeptical at the strange idea. "Well no," Jake said," My Mom and Quinn and Bryan are coming along too. But their only staying for one night, and then your Dad's gonna be there the second night." "Cool." Sam replied, "But I thought Dad said he'd be gone four days?" "He is. After the camping he'll be leaving again for three days." "Oh." Sam replied, still processing all the information that she hadn't recieved until now. "Well you better go pack your bags brat." Jake said, back to his usual self, "Cause you don't wanna have to ride all the way back to the ranch just for a tooth brush."Sam rolled her eyes, and she and Jen dismounted and headed for the barn.

And hour later seven horses, mounted by seven riders, were all standing in the ranch yard, with fullly packed saddle bags strapped to their saddles. "So is everyone ready to head out?" Gram asked cheerfully, from atop Sweetheart. Jake, Jen, Maxine Ely, and Sam all nodded, and Quinn and Bryan let out overly enthusiastic whoops. "Alrighty!" Gram called brightly, "Let's hit the trails!" Quinn and Bryan let out a few more obnoxious whoops, and the others laughed. Brynna waved from the porch as the cluster of horses and riders set off.

Sam relaxed in the saddle as the group rode across the bridge, and she thought about how much fun the next two days were going to be. Gram had packed some delicius fod that she would cook over the fire, and Ross had drove his truck ahead and set up three tents for them. It all sounded pretty luxurious to Sam. Except for the fact that they had to wrangle up a few stray heads of cattle while they were in the area. But all in all, Sam knew it was going to be an unforgettable camping trip.

AN: I know this chapter wasn't my best, just kind of a filler chapter.

But I promise the next chapter will have more action in it!

So go ahead, tell me what you think. And...REVIEW!:) :D

P.S Disclaimer: I do not own any of the settings, characters, plots, etc. From the Phantom Stallion series. They all belong to the awesome Terri Farley. Only my ideas belong to me.

So don't sue me! LOL :)


	7. Exploring

When they all arrived at the campsite, the tents, along with a grill, were all set up. "Well it looks like you boys will be fixing us some steak!" Maxine said cheerfully to Bryan, Quinn and Jake. The three of them just nodded solemnly. It sure looked like it was going to be a fun two days, but Sam couldn't help but feel like it was going to be just a little bit awkward. Mostly because they were such an oddly varied group, and because it was six teenagers camping with a Mom and a Grandma, so Sam couldn't help but wonder , how weird could it get? But she put aside her thoughts and focused on setting up the rest of their stuff and taking care of the horses.

A half hour later everyone was situated. Gram and Maxine were sitting on folding chairs, talking about whatever Moms and Grandmas talk about, Quinn and Bryan were goofing around inside the boys tent, and Jake was spending time with Witch while Sam and Jen sat on stumps and thought about what they should do first. "How about we explore on horseback?" Jen suggested with a grin. "Your genius!" Sam said, smiling back at her, "That's just what I was thinking!" Obviously, even when she was away from the ranch Sam's thoughts revolved around horses. Sam and Jen walked over to where Gram was sitting and let her know they were going for a ride, and after getting her approval they walked over to their horses.

"You ready to go explore, Ace?" Sam asked her horse as he nuzzled her affectionately in the shoulder. "Talkin' to that horse again, brat?" Jake asked, walking up behind her, causing Sam to jump, which just got a chuckle from Jake. "I talk to him, and he listens. It helps us be connected." Sam replied, trying to defend herself in a way that ,maybe, Jake would understand. And he did, but not in the way Sam hoped. "Sounds like that hit to your head knocked your brains a bit brat." Jake said with a laugh. But when he saw Sam's face, and realized that she hadn't thought his teasing was funny, he grew somber. "So, uh, where are you riding off to?" Jake asked, almost awkwardly. "Me and Jen are just going to explore around here a little. We usually don't ride up this way often." Sam replied casually, turning back to tighten Ace's girth. It was silent for a few moments, and then Jake turned and walked away, muttering under his breath what sounded like, "Might as well come along." And sure enough, ten minutes later Jake was mounted on Witch and ready to go.

"We should be heading back ." Jake said, two hours later. Sam, Jen and Jake had been riding for two hours and so far they hadn't found anything but sagebrush. Although they had been just going for a ride, it was unspoken knowledge that the girls were looking for mustangs. "We can't turn back yet!" Sam exclaimed, disappointed that they hadn't come across any horses, and she had been secretly hoping she would see the Phantom, "It won't even be dark for a couple hours!" "Yeah, but we're an hour and a half's ride from the camp site!" Jake replied in exasperation. "I knew we shouldn't have let Jake come with us!" Jen spoke up. But Sam had to admit Jake had a point, and she had asked him to help her stay of trouble(a nearly unimaginable concept ;) and so Sam figured that's what he was doing. For a few minutes the three of them sat in silence, staring down at their saddle horns in thought. Finally Sam spoke, "Well," She said reluctantly, "Gram might need our help." Jake nodded in agreement and Jen let out a sigh. Then the three of them turned their horses around and started riding back.

5 minutes later the three teenagers were riding in silence. Jake looked content, and Sam was relaxed although a little disappointed, while Jen looked slightly peeved. The horses were jogging calmly across the range, their ears twitching lazily, until suddenly Sam felt Ace tense up and then he threw up his head in excitement. A.N(Is it just me, or does something about that last line sound a little odd? sorry! lol) She looked over to see Silly dancing underneath her saddle, and Witch looked just as uptight. "What's going on?" Sam said, looking towards Jake. "Don't know." Jake answered, looking just a little worried, "There must be some kind of animal around." "Animal?" Sam questioned anxiously, as images of the cougar popped in to her mind. "Probably nothing dangerous." Jake said looking at her as though he knew what she was thinking, "The horses are actin' more excited than nervous." And then just as the words came out of Jake's mouth, a tremor shook the ground, and a sudden cloud of dust appeared just some hundred yards away. Sam squinted, and then through the cloud of dust Sam saw horses. Wild horses, Mustangs. There were brightly colored paints, appaloosas, and bays. Foals, mares and yearlings. But the one horse that stood out to Sam was a dusty Grey who's mane was blowing wildly in the wind, making him look ragged. But in his stride was something majestic and powerful. It was the Phantom.

Sam gasped in amazement. The Phantom slid to a stop amidst his herd, his eyes riveted on Sam.

Sam hadn't seen him since the day she'd left him in the secret valley, and it was almost like he had been waiting for her. With a swing of his head, the Phantom jogged towards the three riders. As he approached, he touched muzzles with Ace in greeting. Then he stood there as if he was waiting for Sam to come down and say hi. Sam looked at Jake, and as he met her eyes she knew he understood. So she slid down from Ace's back and slowly walked towards the Phantom. She stopped just a few feet in front of him. But he stepped forward, filling the space between them. Sam heard Jen gasp as the Phantom nuzzled her in the chest. "Zanzibar, " Sam whispered, leaning her face against his forelock, "I missed you so much." And then for the next few minutes they just stood there. The girl and the wild mustang, sharing a moment that no one else could ever imagine. And then the spell was broken. The Phantom stepped back, and with a nicker he turned and galloped back to his herd. And so still in a daze, Sam walked back over to Ace and remounted him. And as the sun began to set, Sam and her two best friends watched the herd of wild horses as they galloped over the horizon.

A:N I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! And I know the last two chapters have been shorter and kind of wishy washy, for lack of a better word. I've been REALLY busy lately, so PLEASE bare with me, and I promise I'll try my best! So pretty please review and inspire me!:)


	8. Live a little

Sam, Jake, and Jen rode into camp just in time to see Quinn and Brian getting out marshmallows, while Gram was washing dishes in the wash tub. "Looks like you all missed the steak." Quinn teased them as they tied up their horses. "But lucky for you, you're just in time for S'mores and ghost stories." Brian said talking in a spooky voice. Sam and Jen rolled their eyes at him. Once their horses were untacked and cared for, Sam and Jen walked towards the fire where everyone else was sitting, including Jake, who was miraculously fast when it came to untacking Witch. As Sam sat down on the dirt ground between Jen and Jake, Gram looked at her and said sternly, "Samantha, you were told to be back here before dark." "I'm sorry Gram." Sam replied, "I promise it won't happen again." Gram nodded, accepting Sam's word. "You remember too Jake." Maxine said, giving Jake a only half stern look. Jake nodded. "Now you kids behave yourselves." Gram said, and then the two women walked towards their tent talking. "Well now it's time for ghosts and-" Brian began but was cut off by Jen who adruptly blurted, "Chocolate." "Huh?" Brian asked, blinking in confusion. "Where's the chocolate?"Jen asked, looking down at her plate where she had two Graham crackers and four marshmallows, but no chocolate. "I've got it!" Quinn exclaimed, passing Jen the package of Hershey's. It was then that Sam looked down at the empty paper plate in her hand, and realized that she'd better act fast before all of the S'mores were devoured. Seeming to read her mind, Jake handed her the box of Graham crackers and bag of marshmallows. Sam took a roasting stick and stuck two marshmallows on it and held it over the fire.

"So it's ghost stories or truth or dare." Quinn announced before taking an enormous bite of his overstuffed S'more. "Who votes for ghost stories?" Brian said, raising his hand with a smile. But his smile dropped when he saw he was the only one with his hand up. "Well then who votes for truth or dare?" Brian asked, less enthusiastically. Jen raised her hand eagerly. Sam looked around and realiezed that neither Jake or Quinn had raised their hands. That made her the deciding vote. She wasn't too excited about truth or dare, since it was always pretty much the same. But ghost stories sounded kind of boring, and even though she couldn't admit it, she she'd be just a little creeped out, as they were sitting outside in the dark with only the flickering firelight. So Sam tentatively raised her hand. "Truth or dare it is!" Quinn proclaimed, sounding pretty happy about the conclusion. "But that's not fair!" Brian protested, causing Sam to have to hold in her laughter at how much Brian sounded like a six year old, "Jake didn't vote!" "Why didn't you vote?" Jen asked accusingly, looking past Sam to glare at Jake. "Don't really care for neither one." Jake replied with a shrug. Sam didn't really get why Jen was making it such a big deal, since it was a pretty typical Jake thing to do. "Well who wants to go first?" Quinn asked.

Suddenly Sam had an idea. It was time to lighten up and have a little fun. "I'll go first." Sam said with a sly smile. "Alright Sam. Who you gonna pick on?" Quinn asked, raising his eyebrows. Sam knew Quinn wanted her to dare him, since he was always up for a dare, mostly to show off. But Sam knew her idea wouldn't work on him. It would only work on someone who didn't want to take a dare, someone who needed to be pulled out of their turtle shell. And the one person who fit that description was Jake. "Jake." Sam said confidently, causing Jake to turn and stare at her. "Jake, truth or dare?" Sam asked, trying not to show any sign of her inner mischief. Jake looked at her, and Sam could tell he was thinking hard. She knew that he knew that she would have a dare for him he wouldn't like, but she doubted he would ever choose truth, as he hated talking.

Finally Jake made his choice . "Dare." He said, with a look of defeat. Sam raised her eyebrows daringly, and she knew Jake was scared by her mischievous smile. "Brat..." He said warningly. "Jake..." Sam mimicked him. Sam looked Jake in the eye before saying, "I dare you to sneak out at midnight tonight, and ride out in the desert and then let out the loudest whoop you can." For a moment Jake just stared at her as though she was crazy, then he looked amused. "How am I supposed to do that without you're Gram or my Mom hearing?"

Sam could tell Jake thought he had stumped her, but she had it all planned out. "You'll just ride far out enough that no one will hear you from here." Surprisingly, Jake just snorted, "Then what's the point brat? How will you know if I even do it or not?" "Of course, I''ll be coming with you." Sam replied as if it was obvious.

Jake was no longer amused. "Sam," He said seriously, "If we get caught you're Gam will tell you're Dad, and then we'll both be in big trouble. Besides, it's dangerous to go riding across the desert in the middle of the night." Sam had to admit to herself that she had made a promise to be more responsible if she was going to prove herself worthy of staying at the ranch, and a tiny part of her did fear that she could be jeopardizing her chances. But this wasn't something crazy she was doing for a horse, she just wanted Jake to stop being so serious. And suddenly she was just plain fed up with his stubborn refusal to have any fun. "Jeez Jake!" Sam burst out, "Just live a little!"

For a moment Jake looked a little stunned by Sam's outburst. Then he said almost meekly, "But it's gonna be freezing at midnight." "That's why Gram made us pack those humungous warm coats." Sam replied with assurance. And Jake just sighed in defeat. Everyone sat quietly for a minute, then Quinn said, "Well Jake, it's you're turn." Jake slowly looked at Quinn and said, "Truth or dare?" Everyone knew what his answer would be. "Dare." Quinn replied confidently. "Quinn, I dare you to go back to our tent and not come out until morning."

Quinn looked stricken with dissapointment, but as he couldn't pass up a dare, he got up with a grumble and walked towards his tent. There was an awkward moment of silence before Brian said, "So how are the S'mores?" "Mmmm.." Jen replied, mouth full. Sam laughed at her chocolate colored face. Then she heard a chuckle beside her.

"Hey brat," Jake said, and Sam could tell by the look on his face he was trying not to laugh, "Your marshmallows are gone." Sam turned and looked at the stick she had been holding over the fire for the last 20 minutes. And on the end were two little clumps of brown, which Sam assumed were once her marshmallows. "Ugghh." Sam said, sending Jake a glare for laughing, "I'm never gonna have any S'mores." After a few minutes she managed to get all of the brown gunk off the end of her stick, and put two new puffy marshmallows on the end. And then after another few minutes she finally had S'mores. And just as soon as she finished devouring her long awaited delicacy Gram came over and said, "Kids, I think it's time we head to our tents. We've got to get up early tomorrow." Sam looked at Gram in wonderment, but she just walked away. Then she turned her wondering eyes to the watch on her wrist. 10:30 it read. It sure didn't feel that late. And Sam wondered why they had to get up early in the morning, when they were on a camping trip? But she knew by the glint in Gram's eye that something was up.

After saying a few words to Jake, Sam watched him follow Brian to his tent. Then she followed Jen to hers. "So what do you think about Jake's dare?" Sam asked Jen as she changed in to thermals and warm pajamas. Jen just shrugged. Sam decided that probably wasn't what Jen wanted to talk about, seeing as she didn't have much interest in Jake in general. "So what do you think Gram's being so secretive about?" Sam said, trying a change of subject. "What do you mean?" Jen asked, looking at Sam as though she had no idea what she was talking about. "You know, how she said we have to get up early in the morning, but she didn't say why." Sam replied. "Well maybe she just wants to have an early breakfast." Jen responded with another shrug. Then she climbed in to her sleeping bag and turned over. Sam stood standing up for a moment thinking. What Jen said didn't make much sense. But Jen didn't sound like she really cared. Sam let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

Then Sam looked down at her pajamas and let out another even more frustrated sigh when she realized she had to change in to her normal clothes since she would be riding in an hour and 15 minutes. So she tore off her pajamas and put on a pair of jeans, a t shirt, a long sleeve shirt, and another long sleeve button up flannel shirt. Then she laid her boots and jacket by the tent flap so they would be ready when she got up. Then she crawled in to her sleeping bag and lay down and closed her eyes. But after two seconds her eyes snapped back open. She had to set the alarm on her watch for 11:55. The alarm was just loud enough to wake her up, but not so loud as to wake everyone else up. After she set it she laid back down and closed her eyes again, this time keeping them closed. She wasn't too worried about sleep, since she was excited about "the midnight ride" and she knew it would be an adventure that would never happen again. But she figured she might as well get an hour of eye shut. So with that thought, she fell asleep.

A.N: Sorry it's sort of another filler chapter. I've just been really busy, and having a bit of writers block. But I hope you enjoyed, and I'm actually pretty excited about the next chapter. I mean Sam and Jake going on a midnight ride, and Jake actually letting go and opening up a little? Who wouldn't be excited about that? Lol:) So anyways, if you really want it to be great, be my inspiration and review! LOVE YA and hope you love my story! :D


	9. The Midnight Ride

Beepity. Beepity. Beeep. Sam awoke to the sound of the alarm on her watch going off right under her ear. She slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag and pulled on her boots and jacket. Then she crawled out of the tent, zipping the flap behind her, and as quietly and quickly as humanly possible, she walked through the dark, hoping her eyes would adjust to the dark quickly. As she approached where Ace and Witch were tied, she looked down at her watch, squinting to see the numbers. 11:59. Where was Jake? Suddenly Sam jumped, and had to cover her mouth to hold in her startled scream, as a shadow appeared from the other side of Witch.

"You ready Brat?" Jake whispered through the dark. "Jeez Jake, you scared me!" Sam whispered back, still out of breath. Jake just chuckled softly in reply. "You know," Sam whispered after a few seconds of thought, "We should really just ride bareback. It would save lots of time and we wouldn't risk making noise." "I already planned to ride bareback." Jake replied, and Sam felt immediately relieved until he added, "But I don't think you should risk it brat. If you fell off ..." Sam groaned in frustration, "Come ON Jake! Just don't worry, I'll be careful!" Jake seemed to contemplate for a minute, and Sam added, "It'll be fun. You know it will." "Fine brat." Jake replied. And Sam celebrated inside of herself. Then she climbed on to Ace's back, and Jake did the same on Witch. And they slowly rode away from camp.

Once they were a little ways from camp, Sam and Jake urged the horses in to a lope. Sam watched as dark sagebrush and vast desert flew by them. They rode for what Sam thought was probably a mile, then they slowed to walk. "So how do you want to do this?" Jake asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Now Sam was the one snorting. She just couldn't believe Jake sometimes. He made it sound like they were about to do something criminal, like rob a bank. Jeez, Sam thought, It was just a dare, and it was supposed to be fun. "Well, " Sam said with a wicked grin, "On the count of three I'll race you to that boulder, and we'll both whoop the whole way." Jake looked extremely skeptical. "For goodness sake, Jake!" Sam exclaimed reaching over to punch Jake playfully in the arm, "Lighten up!" Then Sam looked Jake in the eye, and counted, "One. Two. Three. Go!" Sam took off at a gallop on three, leaving Jake behind. "Hey!" Sam heard Jake's voice carried by the wind, as he urged Witch after her.

"Woohooo!" Sam yelled as the cold winter air blew through her hair. It must be less than thirty degrees outside, but Sam wasn't a bit cold. Her huge jacket really did work. And even if she had been cold she wouldn't have noticed, she was having the time of her life, and she hoped Jake was too. Suddenly she heard something behind her. "Wohoooo yeaaah!" Jake's voice rose above the wind. Sam turned to look behind her, and saw Jake galloping with his long black hair blowing in the wind, mixing with Witch's mane, as he tilted his head back and yelled, "Yeeehaaa!" She laughed at how different Jake looked from the uptight Jake he had been just a few minutes ago. She smiled as she realized her plan had worked. She'd found a way to get Jake to have a little fun.

Witch caught up with Ace, and Sam and Jake both reached the boulder at the same time, both out of breath, and grinning widely. And Sam's smile got even bigger when she saw the look on Jake's face. "Well I guess that was pretty fun, brat." Jake admitted, as he tied his hair back with his leather tie. "I told you so." Sam teased. Jake just smiled at her, looking the happiest Sam had seen him in a long time. "I wish I could stay here forever." Sam said abruptly. She almost gasped as she realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud. And she wished she could take it back, when she saw the look on Jake's face, which she almost thought looked melancholy. "You belong here brat." Jake said so quietly Sam almost didn't hear him.

"I know I always tease you, and act like you can't take care of yourself, " Sam was surprised as Jake continued, "But I just don't want you to get hurt, and I really know that you are fine on your own. You belong here, and I think you're Dad knows it too, he's just scared...like I am."

Sam looked at Jake slowly. She knew it took a lot for him to express what he was thinking and feeling, and she realized this might be a rare opportunity to really talk openly with him.

"I know." Sam replied, "And I realize that I have to change too, and think before I act sometimes, even if it's hard." There was a pause for a moment before Jake spoke again. "You know, even if I don't act like it sometimes," Jake began sounding a little uncomfortable, "I really like havin' ya around, brat. You mean a lot to me." "You mean a lot to me too." Sam replied simply, "I just wish things never had to change." "Well maybe Wyatt'll let you stay. He said he's giving you a trial. I think he wants you to stay, so he's giving you a chance." Jake reasoned, reminding Sam a lot of Jen. "Yeah, but even if I stay, things aren't going to stay the same." Sam replied, looking down. "What do you mean, brat?" Jake responded quietly.

"You're going to college...and everything's just going to be different." Sam said her voice almost cracking. "Everyone has to grow up," Jake replied, with a gentle tease in his voice, "And it scares me too. But it's not until next year, and I'll be visiting on holidays and we'll have summer." "But I'm afraid you'll forget.." Sam said almost in a whisper. "Forget what?" Jake asked slowly. "The ranch...me." Sam replied, her voice barely audible. "Brat, I'll never forget you." Jake said sincerely. "Promise?" Sam asked, looking up to meet his eyes. And she saw a reflection of how she felt inside, and realized that even though Jake had a very different way of expressing himself, she and him were a lot more alike then they thought. "I promise." Jake replied. Then, out of nowhere, Jake reached towards her and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes with his hand. Sam shivered as his cold, yet somehow warm, hand touched her cheek. Then he quickly pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Sam just sat on Ace pondering what had just happened for what seemed hours, until Jake said, "Well, we'd better head back before someone wakes up." Sam nodded numbly, still in a daze, and guided Ace after Witch.

The rest of the ride back to the camp site was silent, Sam and Jake each lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached camp, Sam and Jake both dismounted and were tying the horses, when a flashlight shined on them. They both turned around to see Gram, dressed in a flannel nightgown, boots, and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Sam and Jake both just stared in shock at her for a moment. Then Gram said, in a stern voice, more cold than Sam had heard from her in a while, "Both of you go back to you're tents. We won't talk about this until we're back at River Bend. Then we'll discuss it with Wyatt." Sam didn't know what to say, and it seemed neither did Jake, so they both just walked off to their tents. Sam could only dread going back to the Ranch, and she knew Jake did too. She didn't even want to imagine what her Dad would say. Now he would never let her stay, he would never understand how a silly little dare was so important. And not crazy. Well, at least not that crazy. Sam didn't know how she was going to explain this one. She only hoped Jake wouldn't be too mad to help her.

So with her mind still reeling from the days events, Sam crawled in her sleeping bag and tried to get some sleep.

Sorry it's not long, but I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! THANKS! :D


	10. Unidentified

Sam blinked her eyes against the bright sunlight that streamed straight at her face through the open tent flap. After a second a shadow protected her sleepy eyes from the bright rays. But after a few seconds Sam's foggy brain came to the realization that the shadow was a somebody. After a few more blinks Sam recognized Jen's face staring down at her. Jen's eyes were inspecting her owlishly as if she was some kind of U.F.O, or more like U.S.O(unidentified sleepy object..lol) "Uuhem." Sam said, wondering if perhaps she spoke Jen would in fact identify her as a human being. But Jen seemed just as bewildered. So finally Sam made her way out from under her sleeping bags, as Jen continued to watch her curiously. "Excuse me?" Sam prompted, as she stood on her knees, hands on hips. "Do you realize what time it is?" Jen asked blatantly, then added, " You sleeping creature." Sam nearly laughed at aloud at Jen's last comment, but what she asked distracted her. "What do you mean?" Sam questioned. "Remember you're Gram said to get up early this morning for a surprise?" Jen asked. Sam nodded slowly, realizing the night's events had side tracked her. "Well," Jen continued," It's after 8 o'clock!" Sam froze in shock. It wasn't surprising she'd slept in a little since she hadn't gotten to sleep until almost four am, but what was surprising was that Jen thought 8 o'clock was such a big deal, and that if it was a big deal why no one had woke her. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Sam exclaimed. "Well I tried to, but you growled at me, and muttered something about "Don't tell Daddy" Jen replied in wonder. Sam wrinkled her nose, baffled as to why she didn't have a more charming sleep talk vocabulary.

"Anyways, " Jen continued calmly, " You're Gram already announced the surprise." "Really?" Sam gasped, "What is it?" "Well it turns out we'll be cutting this camping trip short." Jen said with a smile. " Why?" Sam questioned in confusion. "Because..." Jen bounced in excitement, "We're riding back to the ranch then heading down to the fair grounds!" What Jen said combined with her excitement kept Sam thoroughly baffled. "What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion, "The fair isn't going on this time of year." "No it's not." Jen continued with a smile, "But the Fall EquiFest is!" "What?" Sam exclaimed, starting to get excited but still a little bewildered, "They've never had an EquiFest in this county." "I know!" Jen exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight, "That's what makes it even more exciting!" Sam just stared at her, starting to get lost, probably partly because she was still half asleep. "Okay, okay, "Jen said with a roll of her eyes, "I'll calm down and explain." "Finally!" Sam said sarcastically. Jen just gave her a look and continued. "So, since this will be the first annual EquiFest here, their giving away free food, samples, etc. And the admission to most of the clinics and shows will be free too!" "Cool!" Sam replied, "It sounds like fun!" "So if you want to go, we we're supposed to be heading out already, so you'd better get dressed and saddle up quick!" Jen said, and then as if she'd never been there she disappeared out of the tent flap.

Two hours later the horses were back in the River Bend barn, and Sam was squished between Jake and Jen in Jake's truck, while the rest of the Ely brothers were in the truck bed. Maxine and Gram were in Gram's Buick, and Wyatt was meeting them at the fair grounds. They had all felt bad that Brynna had to stay home alone with the baby, but she insisted that Dallas could take care of things and she'd be fine as long as they brought home souvenirs. So then they were off.

Most of the drive to the fair grounds was silent and once they were there everyone piled out of the car before the car was even fully stopped.

Everyone split up and started heading different directions. All the Ely boys but Jake ran off, and Maxine and Gram headed towards the pie stand. And that left Sam, Jen, and Jake. "So what do you want to do first?" Sam spoke up. Jake, naturally, just grunted and shrugged. "How about we just look around and see what there is to look at?" Jen suggested. Sam nodded and Jake just followed along like a puppy dog on a leash. (A.N haha that line just made me laugh as I wrote it) After watching a few clinics on various methods of horse training the trio (ha) headed toward the food stands.

"So what happened to you two last night?" Curious Jen blurted out as soon as the three of them had seated at the picnic tables. Jake just stared at his hotdog. "Well..." Jen urged, looking at Sam, obviously not expecting a reply from Jake. " Umm...well..." Sam began, " Jake went through with the dare. But Gram...sort of...caught us." Jen laughed out loud. Wait a minute..Sam thought to herself, Jen's laughing? Sure enough, she was laughing her darn pants off. "Sorry," Jen gasped, "It"s just.. that.. Gram caught you?.." "Yes Jen." Sam replied sternly, "Gram CAUGHT us. In. The. Act." Jen laughed even harder, "In the..act.. of.. what?" "What do you think?" Sam replied, getting flustered, "She caught us in the act of sneaking out on a ride at TWO AM!" Sam yelled the last two words so loud several people looked over. Jen giggled again. "What is wrong with you?" Sam demanded, in a now loud whisper. "okay, okay," Jen said, trying to regain a straight face, "It's not that funny. It's just that, the image of you and Jake riding in to camp at two in the morning and getting in trouble is just a little...crazy." "How is it crazy?" Sam was now completely bewildered, " Jake got dared. We snuck out. Gram woke up and saw us. It's logical!" "That's not what's crazy." Jen stated, "What's crazy is that it was Jake , and he didn't even come up with a "mature" excuse. He just let Gram send him to bed like a little kid in trouble." Sam thought for a minute. What Jen said was true. But there wasn't anything funny about it. But that was just Jen's warped sense of humor, she supposed. "So are you in trouble?" Jen questioned, now serious. "Gram said I'll have to talk to Dad when we get home, so I guess that means yes." Sam replied glumly. "What about Jake?" Jen asked. Then Sam was reminded that Jake had been sitting next to her through the whole conversation, as he spoke up, "It' s not Sam's fault anymore than mine." Jake said stoically. Then he got up, dumped out his garbage, and walked away. Leaving Sam to wonder, What was he thinking?

It was the next morning and Sam awoke to her Father's voice. As she drifted between sleep and awake she heard his barely audible words that sounded like, "Sam..bake some cake, belly aches down stairs so throw up. " At that completely ridiculous sentence, Sam knew she must have been still dreaming. In her dream she heard the foot steps fade away. It was silent. Then she heard food steps coming closer again. Suddenly something wet plopped on to her head, draining on to her face. Then she knew she was definitely NOT dreaming. She jumped up, only to be face to face with none other than.. Jake Ely. "What the heck?" Sam screeched, feeling like a wet cat, and knowing she probably looked like one too. Jake chuckled, "Breakfast's waitin for ya downstairs. Actually everyone's waitin for ya downstairs." Then Jake just walked back out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sam stomped her foot and glared at the door for a second. Then she rushed in to action, getting dressed as quickly as possible.

Ten minutes later Sam was dressed and had finally deciphered her Dad's "Dream words" from "Sam bake some cake" to "Gram baked some cake", and "belly aches downstairs so throw up" to "really, Jake's downstairs, so now up". With this revelation Sam figured that there had to be something special going on. Or at least something out of the ordinary. And she figured that surely, Gram wouldn't bake a cake just to sit down and discuss the "Midnight Ride" thing. So Sam went downstairs, her curiosity at it's peak.

When Sam reached the dining room table, she nearly jumped as a large chorus of "Surprise!" rang out around her. For a moment she just stood shocked, staring at the group of people around her dining room table. Dad, Gram, Brynna, Dallas, Pepper, Ross, Jen, and Jake all looked at her with smiles on their faces. "Wh-what's going on?" Sam stuttered in confusion. "We decided to have a little belated celebration of the birth of baby Cody, and your return." Gram explained, as she gently guided Sam towards a seat between Jen and Jake. "Wow." Was all Sam could reply, as finally a smile spread across her face. There were all kinds of tasty foods set around the table, including a very delicious looking german chocolate cake. "Well, let's dig in!" Wyatt exclaimed cheerily. And so they did. And Sam enjoyed every minute of it, not only because the food was delicious, but mostly because she knew that she must not be in too much trouble. And Gram's words "and your return" had given her another spark of hope.

A.N Sooo Sorry that it's been SOOO long since I last updated! I've been REALLY busy, and to be honest I've been having a bit of writers block on this story. This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter, and I know it's not great. But I promise I'm going to try to update more often, and finish this story successfully!:) So PLEASE review, It really gives me much more motivation and inspiration! :)


	11. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry this isn't a new chapter! (I will UD ASAP!:) The reason for this A.N is to let all the readers of this story know that I am making a trailer for this story:) It may not be great, but I just thought I'd do it for fun. So, I'm looking for a song for the trailer, and if anyone has any ideas it would be greatly appreciated:) And thanks for the reviews! They really do help inspire me! :)


End file.
